mr_nanderas_warehousefandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrrhen
'Tyrrhen' Tyrren is the coninent of the newly named race Tyrrhenian, who were formally known as the Tyrsenoi after the race split into Human, Elf and the leftover 'pure' Tyrsenoi. After the races split, the Humans and Elves concided on thier continents, where as the Tysenoi decided if they were to survive in this new world they would require their own coninents away from the other races, they searched the uncharted oceans of the southern hemiphere and found a suitable island with a central volcano. After their boats landed on the northern shores they set about starting a town on the edge of a bay which was found on the western side of the island, which would become the capital of the island. 'Geography' Tyrrhen's baisc shape is a dragon's head with its mouth open creating a bay home to the capital Dragon's Maw, on the northern side of the island is a Volcano known by the locals as the Dragon's Eye, '''it is an inactive volcano although magma can still be seen up to the rim, with ruins sitting in the centre. towards the north-eastern side of the is a group of spires and plateaus making up the region known as '''Dragon Spire. The tallest of the spires and the surrounding plateaus house one of the cities creating a web pattern uterlising the spire and plateaus. the south-eastern side of the island is broken into islands and more plateaus featuring dense forest and changing climates as they go higher. at the islands centre is a desert. along most of the islands coatline are reefs with only portions that allow ships to come and go, the widest opening is at the opening to the bay, but with the reef being scattered in the area it still requires either a local of the island or a master navigator to find the path through the reef and into the bay. 'Fauna' Tyrrhen has some unique fauna, being the only continent on the planet to be home to the flying veriety of Dragons, there are different species within the different regions and climates of the island. In the desert of the island there are lizards, snakes, birds and smaller creatures, and there are large creatures known as Sand Crawlers. In the forests there are bears, giant cats, birds of different sizes from the size of a pidgeon all the way up to the size of a house. alot of the smaller animals are kept as pets of the locals, and if you are brave enough you can tame the larger animals to be either pets or gaurdians. And if your crazy enough you can tame and ride one of the dragons of the island. 'Flora' The islands flora is fairly average by most standards, the main execption is that the islands trees are quite large in some areas, the trees bases can be up to and exceeding 5 metres in diametre. the flowers in alot of the island are a sight to see when the island is in its warmer months, but some of the speices of flowers and plants take on the properties of man-eater plants, making some of the jungle regions extremly dangerous. Category:Norenvia Category:Location